Psicofonías
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Un frío, para nada abrazador, era lo que ella sentía al encontrarse con él. ¿A que se debía esa sensacion de nerviosismo al verlo y sentirse sola?


_Bien,_**_ aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo One-Shot, que si ustedes quieren puede llegar a ser Two-Shot :)_**

**_Lean y disfruten, y por favor, no me maten si no les ha gustado :S_**

**_Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje u.u_**

* * *

><p><em>-Hoy será un día memorable-<em> fue lo que pensó Sabaku No Temari al despertar esa mañana, que auguraba un día soleado. Se levantó, y se miró en el espejo, notando como su cabello estaba totalmente alborotado y el sueño se reflejaba en su rostro. Bostezó, de pronto las ganas de salir a dar un paseo se esfumaron.

-Temari el desayuno está listo – anunció Kankuro después de golpear suavemente con los nudillos de la mano a la puerta de su habitación para después retirarse, confiando en que ella habría captado el mensaje.

Suspiró, era obvio que no se quedaría todo el día en casa sin hacer nada.

Se dio un buen baño con agua fría, para despabilarse un poco. Y después vestirse con un atuendo jovial. Una blusa de tirantes color morado, escotada y que hacia resaltar su buena figura, una bermuda blanca que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos deportivos a juego con lo demás. Añadiendo a su apariencia, sus típicas cuatro coletas que adornaban su cabeza y la hacían ver única. Ninguna otra había copiado su estilo de peinado, por nada del mundo.

Salio de su habitación y al llegar al comedor encontró a sus dos hermanos ya sentados en la mesa esperándola.

-Buenos días. Gaara, Kankuro -saludó, se acercó a ellos y les revolvió el cabello como si aún fueran dos niños pequeños. Pues claro, por más que crecieran, ella siempre terminaría viendolos de esa manera; como sus dos pequeños hermanos.

-Deja de tratarnos como niños Temari -dijo cruzado de brazos Kankuro, retirando la mirada.

-Cuando dejes tus juegos de marionetas dejaré de hacerlo- respondió divertida ella.

Kankuro se hizo el ofendido por aquel comentario e infló las mejillas. La rubia se sentó junto a sus hermanos y así poder los tres ingerir sus alimentos en silencio y comodidad, y con uno que otro comentario por parte de Kankuro sobre lo que Gaara y él realizarían en la compañía en la que trabajaban.

-¿Y tu que harás hoy, Temari? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Supongo que iré al parque que está aquí cerca, para leer un poco- respondió sorbiendo un poco de su café – No me apetece la idea de quedarme en casa todo el día en mi descanso.

Los dos varones sonrieron ante la respuesta de la Sabaku No. Pues si algo conocían sobre su hermana mayor, era que ella jamás se caracterizaría por ser una mujer que disfrutará de quedarse en la casa haciendo solamente los quehaceres del hogar a diario, pues ella siempre tenía que mantenerse activa y realizando algo que la mantuviera entretenida, además de los deberes en casa.

-Es hora de irnos, Kankuro – anunció Gaara al haber terminado su desayuno.

-¡Esperame, Gaara! - el castaño trataba de ponerse adecuadamente su chaqueta mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano menor, que ya estaba en el marco de la puerta. Ambos hermanos se despidieron de la mayor de los tres con una leve sonrisa y un "Hasta luego" al salir del departamento.

-Pareciera que Kankuro es menor que Gaara – dijo para sí misma mientras sonreía al observar por la ventana como ambos se retiraban en un auto conducido por Kankuro. - Oh, hola Kamatari -saludó y tomó entre sus brazos a su pequeña y traviesa comadreja. Kamatari, la mascota de Temari, era una pequeña comadreja de cuerpo pequeño a la vez de alargado y flexible, además de que resaltaba de las demás crias de su especie por su pelaje blanco que contrastaba con sus pequeños y oscuros ojos, y para rematar, unas garras en sus pequeñas patas que daban la impresion de doler al contacto en cualquier tipo de ataque si se molestaba el animal.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear un rato? - preguntó a su mascota recibiendo una lamida en la mejilla por parte de ella. - Esta bien, vamos.

Fue hacia la sala, y tomó uno de sus libros favoritos. Y después de colocar a Kamatari una correa*, en caso de que quisiera escapar. Salió del departamento que compartía con sus hermanos.

Caminó por las poco concurridas calles de la ciudad en la que ahora habitaba. Claro que extrañaba Suna, su ciudad natal, pero no podía quejarse, después de todo en Konoha había vivido muchas experiencias que habían ayudado a relacionarse con personas las cuales le ayudaron a madurar también.

Llegó a un parque que no estaba a mas de tres cuadras de donde vivía. Se sentó en una banca frente al lago de ahí. Después de observar atentamente el paisaje que se le presentaba frente a ella, abrió su libro justo en la hoja donde dejó un separador la última vez que lo leyó. Y empezó a leer tranquilamente mientras su comadreja dormitaba tranquila sobre el pasto frente a ella.

Después de haber leído cinco páginas sin haber sido interrumpida, cerró su libro y echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Kamatari volteó a ver a su dueña, después de una buena siesta, estiró su pequeño cuerpo para destensar sus músculos. Después de que un brillo apareciera en su mirada al mirar a la rubia, se echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Kamatari, regresa! -gritó al ver que su mascota ya iba unos metros lejos de ella. Suspiró con resignación, tomó su libro y empezó una persecución para poder atrapar a su escurridiza mascota.

Tan concentrada estaba en atrapar a su escurridiza mascota, que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con algo... mas bien con alguien a su parecer.

Lanzó un quejido de dolor, al igual que la persona con la que había tropezado, seguido de un "_Que problemático._"

Levantó la mirada, reconociendo de inmediato esa frase dicha con pesadez.

-¿Shikamaru? - confirmó sus sospechas al ver a la persona con la cual se había tropezado. Moreno, cabello oscuro atado en una coleta alta, ojos oscuros que desprendían un brillo de vagues en ellos, cuerpo bien formado pero a la vez delgado y un símbolo en la ropa del chico, justo en el brazo, que lo identificaba como un Nara.

El Nara, después de haber puesto cara de disgusto debido al descuido de la rubia, se quedo callado sin saber que articular. Sabaku No Temari estaba encima suyo, mirandole fijamente y lo más importante, hablandole. Notando, por obviedad, su presencia.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón, o es que estoy tan cambiada que ya no me recuerdas? - hablo con una linda sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo demostrase, y si bien es que fue casualidad el haber caído sobre él, eso no quitaba el hecho de que justamente ese chico fuese su amor platónico durante mucho tiempo.

Pues después de cursar tres años en su misma escuela, tuvo que partir hacia otro instituto a estudiar lo que mas se adhería a su sueño.

Pero dejando de lado eso, pareciera que ese encuentro reavivó los sentimientos que la Sabaku No creyó olvidados.

El Nara bostezó. Algo estaba sucediendo en el mundo y no le gustaba para nada. Para empezar la rubia había tropezado, visto y hablado con él. ¿Que demonios pasaba? No entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

-No es eso.. es que simplemente no creí que volveríamos a vernos -se rasco la nuca, aún tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que sucedía.

-¿Y eso porqué? -preguntó interesada. Se acomodo de modo que quedo sentada a lado suyo, y lo miró fijamente. Más sin embargo la mirada del Nara estaba posada en el azulino cielo en modo distraído.

-... Por nada. Nada en especial -contestó sencillamente tras suspirar pesadamente.

-Oye.. creí que estabas en el hospital. ¿Sucedió algo? -lo miró con preocupación

-Tuve un accidente automovilístico. - seguía mirando el cielo- Salí hace dos semanas del hospital.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Mientras miraban hacia al frente. Distraídamente sus manos tantearon en el suelo hasta encontrarse mutuamente. Se sonrieron con calidez, debido la compañía y el sentimiento de anhelo que emanaba al estar juntos, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque había algo extraño que rodeaba a Shikamaru. Un aura.. como de pesadez, pero de descanso.. pero... no, no sabía como identificarlo. Era como si él tuviera algo pendiente que hacer y era eso lo que le frustraba.

-¿Sabes? Podríamos salir un día de estos.. para poder charlar un poco y rememorar los viejos tiempos – propuso la rubia tras un largo rato en el que permanecieron en silencio. Un silencio cómodo pero a la vez.. frío.

-No creo que eso sea posi... -

-¡Bien! -interrumpió, no queriendo recibir un no por respuesta. - te veré mañana en el café que esta aquí en la esquina -sonrió ampliamente.

-P.. pero -trató de hablar el Nara, pero fue interrumpido por la comadreja de la rubia, que se había preocupado por su dueña y regresó sobre sus pasos. Así lo hizo hasta dar con el Nara y saltar hacia su regazo, que al parecer le parecía un buen lugar para descansar. - ¿Y este pequeño quien es? -le acarició detrás de la oreja.

-Parece que le gustas a Kamatari -comentó. - Pero es hora de irnos, anda Kamatari. -tomo al animal en sus manos. - Nos vemos Shikamaru -sonrió, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar ante la expectante mirada del Nara que se preguntaba que hacer para salir de esa situación tan problemática que con el tiempo no haría mas que empeorar y perjudicar a Temari, más que a él.

Pero en el fondo, Temari sentía algo revolviendo en su estómago. Como si algo le dijese en el interior, que la cita que acababa de pactar por sí misma, acarrearía una sorpresa demasiado grande y nada grata.

Sentía un frío en el interior.

Tras la aburrida y calmada expresión del Nara, se ocultaba el miedo que le embargaba. Miedo de no saber como decir la verdad de su estado actual.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que la rubia iba a sufrir. Se ilusionaría y en el momento en el que él tuviera que revelar la verdad, quedaría en un estado nada bueno.

* * *

><p>La rubia se encontraba en su habitación, arreglando su cabello y revisando que su vestimenta fuese la apropiada para impresionar a Shikamaru.. de nuevo.<p>

Ese día se cumplía un mes desde que se re-encontró con Shikamaru. Durante ese mes estuvieron saliendo en múltiples ocasiones. Todo era bastante bueno, habían hablado sobre cosas cotidianas, comentado algunas situaciones que no tenían mucha lógica y sus metas a futuro, como una familia.

Pero en especial ella había notado al Nara bastante pensativo, como queriendo decirle algo desde un principio pero que no se atrevía.

Y Temari ya se imaginaba el qué quería hacerle saber. Seguramente que el Nara quería declararle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella, pero no sabía ni cómo ni el cuando. Claro, ese Shikamaru era bastante idiota en cuanto a situaciones románticas se refiere.

Terminó de arreglarse, y al verificar que estaba presentable para su cita, tomó su bolso de mano y salió de la residencia Sabaku No sin decir nada al despedirse. Sus hermanos, preocupados por su hermana, decidieron que cuando está regresara, tendrían una exhaustiva charla que darle, además de una noticia fatídica. Pues hace menos de una semana, Naruto les había informado de algo, que tenía que ver con Shikamaru. Algo nada bueno, para Temari.

Unas pequeñas y débiles gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes. Pero eso no hacía que el ánimo de la rubia decayera. Estaba tan emocionada que ni se molestó en regresar a su departamento por un paraguas.

Se expuso ante las delicadas y finas gotas que descendían y empapaban su ropa y cabello. Poco le importaba. Su alegría no podía ocultarse ni apagarse.

Cinco minutos mas y la pequeña llovizna fue cosa del pasado. Aunque aun quedaba un ambiente frío y humedo alrededor.

Encontró al Nara parado junto a una banca del parque, sin nada que lo protegiese de las débiles gotas que aun caían del cielo. Aunque su aspecto no estaba del todo mojado, lo cual extrañó a la rubia.

Aunque parece que poco le importo, pues nada más divisarlo se lanzo a sus brazos abrazandolo de nuevo.

Y ahí se encontraba, de nuevo esa sensación de frialdad y nerviosismo que la embargaba desde el primer momento que le vio un mes atrás.

-Bueno problemática, ¿vamos ir a cenar o no? -preguntó al soltar a la de coletas después de corresponder de buena gana el abrazo. Lástima que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Temari no hiciese efecto en él.

-Por supuesto. -se colgó a su brazo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

-¿Sabes de que me dí cuenta? Cuando tropezaste antes de encontrarme, no lo has hecho conmigo, sino con una rama que estaba a mi costado -comenzó la platica.

-¿Ah si? Pues.. ¡bendita rama! -bromeó. - ¿A que viene eso?

La mirada que Shikamaru le brindó a Temari fue de pena, incomprensión y un poco de soledad. Temari reconoció que seguramente, había algo que él sabía y ella no, que lo atormentaba día y noche.

-Lo sabrás mas tarde, Temari. -volvió la vista al frente. Incapaz de enfrentarse a los hermosos ojos de Temari que le miraban con preocupación.

Llegaron a un café, en el cual estuvieron encontrandose cada día que la rubia pactaba una cita entre ambos. La rubia, por petición del Nara, fue a pedir una taza de té. Extrañamente, al menos para la rubia, Shikamaru en todos y cada uno de sus encuentros jamás había ordenado ni siquiera, un vaso con agua.

Charlaron, rieron y rememoraron experiencias de su juventud en compañía de sus amigos. Pero las personas seguían mirando en dirección de ambos de manera extrañada, confundida y como si estuvieran haciendo algo fuera de lo normal. En especial las miradas siempre iban dirigidas a Temari, a lo cual Shikamaru le decía que no prestara atención y los ignorase.

Cuando la rubia termino su bebida, pago la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar. Donde las mirabas aun la seguían, como acusandola de algo que hacía mal.

-Nunca se puede tratar con estas personas -bufó cruzada de brazos la Sabaku No.

-Eso ya deberias saberlo, problemática. -el moreno tenía los brazos cruzados detras de su cabeza.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta llegar al parque cerca de ahí. Se detuvieron y admiraron el lago que pese a las nubes grisáceas seguía mostrando el reflejo de casi todo en él.

Shikamaru pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia, pero está no lo sintio hasta que el Nara se aclaró la voz. Se giró y sonrió. Esa sonrisa que sería únicamente para él.

-Te amo- susurró Temari en el oído de Shikamaru. En un suspiro, que era imposible que fuese mentira debido al anhelo encontrado en su voz. La rubia ahora tenia a Shikamaru abrazado del cuello, mientras le acariciaba suavemente su cabello, el cual despojó de la goma con la que se lo amarraba todos los días.

Se mantuvo callada, esperando una respuesta por parte del Nara. Una respuesta que confirmaría si él correspondía o no sus sentimientos, sabiendo que lo más probable fuese correspondida. Él solamente se quedó quieto unos momentos, reflexionando sobre él que hacer en ese momento tan incomodo que se presento. Deshizo el abrazo, lentamente, mientras miraba a Temari con una seriedad que nadie le conocía a ese vago.

-Temari yo.. -retiró la mirada, no sabiendo como continuar. - necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, tengo algo que mostrarte. - tomó su mano viendo como la aludida asentía un poco extrañada y confundida por sus recientes palabras.

Temari caminaba unos pasos atrás de Shikamaru, en silencio, sintiendo como el Nara no solo estaba serio, estaba ligeramente preocupado y tenso, lo cual terminó por afectarla a ella a modo de preocupación en su rostro.

Llegaron a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, unos terrenos que ella sabía, pertenecían desde tiempos antiguos a una familia muy prestigiosa y reconocida en el país, los Nara. Familia a la cual, pertenecía su acompañante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme, Shikamaru? -preguntó aún más confundida. Observando como él no se había detenido a contemplar el hermoso paisaje y seguía su camino sin detenerse.

-Algo que debí mostrarte desde un principio – se mantenía más serio y nervioso que antes, mientras entraban en el cementerio donde permanecían inertes los restos de sus antepasados ahora difuntos.

La rubia se quedó callada, mientras sentía que el ambiente se volvía mas frío y tenso. El Nara se detuvo frente a una tumba en específico, y con su dedo índice indicó a su acompañante que era eso lo que quería mostrarle. Ella se acercó a la lápida con un nerviosismo totalmente evidente, que se manifestaba en un pequeño temblor por todo su cuerpo.

Se agacho, quedando así, de cuchillas frente a aquella lápida, retirando con su mano la suciedad que la cubría. Leyó cuidadosamente el nombre ahí escrito, sintiendo de inmediato su corazón palpitar mas fuerte que nunca por el nerviosismo y miedo, su temperatura de tornó mas fría que antes. Se le presentó a continuación un nudo en la garganta, como si se tratase de dos manos que apretaran su cuello hasta querer asfixiarla, además de un ardor en los ojos debido a las lágrimas que clamaban por salir libremente y las cuales ella retenía su paso.

Giró su rostro hacia el moreno que tenía la vista fija en ella, lo más lento que pudo para así no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad.

-¿Co... como... ? -dejó la pregunta al aire, no pudiendo articular mas palabras para terminar su cuestionamiento.

De pronto y como si su propio subconsciente le quisiera ayudar a resolver aquel enigma, recordó dos frases que él había pronunciado al re-encontrarse.

"**_Salí hace dos semanas del hospital_**" fue lo que dijo, además de_ "**No creí que volveríamos a vernos**"_

Los nervios la traicionaron esta vez, haciendo que cayera en el suelo de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Sintió de inmediato una presencia tras de ella, que intentaba calmar su llanto y darle el pésame. Eran los brazos o al menos eso creía, pues no sabía si aun llamarlos brazos, del Nara.

En la lápida que el Nara había mostrado a la rubia, y que ambos habían observado atentamente, se podía leer la inscripción "Nara Shikamaru"...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sip, shika era desde un principio un fantasma, pero Tema no se dio cuenta :S que miedo. Y trate de hacerlo lo menos obvio posible, mas por el titulo y como iba avanzando la historia XP<em>**

**_*Ni idea si a las comadrejas se les pone correa, jamas he tenido una xD._**

**_Bueno he aqui el termino de algo nuevo que tenia en mi cabeza :S nos vemos ^w^ bye_**

**_-Y comenten T.T Por fiiiis-_**


End file.
